Unvergessen
by Violinchen
Summary: Draco und Hermine haben sich drei Jahre lang nicht mehr gesehen, seit sie nach einer gemeinsamen Nacht am nächsten Morgen plötzlich verschwunden war. Jetzt erhält er von Voldemort den Auftrag sie zum Beweis seiner Loyalität zu töten...


Hallo,

das ist mein erster oneshort, hoffe, er gefällt einigermaßen!

Es geht um Draco und Hermine, die beiden haben vor drei Jahren eine gemeinsame Nacht verbracht, aber als Draco am nächsten Morgen erwacht, ist Hermine verschwunden. Jetzt soll er auf Auftrag Voldemorts hin Hermine als Beweis seiner Loyalität töten.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Und bitte bitte um ein paar kleine Reviews : )

Disclaiming: Mir gehört nichts außer der Handlung und ich verdiene auch nichts dabei

Viele Grüße,

Lady Montague

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Draco Malfoy fröstelte. Er stand in einer großen Halle aus Stein, durch die ein eisiger Luftzug wehte. Dies war der Ort, von dem aus Lord Voldemort die Fäden zog und alles lenkte. Er selbst war nach der Verhaftung seines Vaters aufgestiegen und gehörte mittlerweile zu den engsten Vertrauten des Dunklen Lords. Seine Eltern hatte dies mit Stolz erfüllt. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an den Tag, an dem er die Nachricht erhalten hatte, dass Voldemort ihm allein einen Auftrag anvertraut hatte, was angesichts seiner Jugend und seiner kurzen Mitgliedschaft bei den Todessern außerordentlich ungewöhnlich war. Narcissa Malfoy hatte ihm lächelnd über sein seidiges blondes Haar gestrichen und in ihren Augen hatten Tränen der Freude geglänzt. Sie hatte ihn fest in ihre Arme geschlossen und glücklich geflüstert: „Oh, sie können uns nicht aufhalten, nein. Du wirst das Werk unserer Familie fortführen, Draco! Ich bin ja so stolz auf dich!"

„Ich habe einen Auftrag für dich, Draco!", riss ihn Voldemorts Stimme aus seinen Gedanken.

Der junge Malfoy verneigte sich erwartungsvoll in die Richtung des Dunklen Herrschers.

„Die Zeit ist gekommen, mit der Vergangenheit zu brechen, Draco!", fuhr der Zauberer fort. „Ich möchte, dass du mir und deiner Familie gegenüber deine Loyalität unter Beweis stellst."

„Mein Lord, ich…", wollte Draco einwenden.

Voldemort unterbrach ihn mit einer herrischen Geste. Der junge Todesser verstummte.

„Ich möchte, dass du eine alte Bekannte von dir tötest.", fuhr der Dunkle Lord bestimmt fort. „Und zwar Hermine Granger." Er machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause und sah Draco lauernd an. Diesem war, als hätte er einen Schlag in die Magengrube erhalten. Er musste sich beherrschen, damit er nicht nach Luft schnappend auf dem kalten Steinboden zusammenbrach. Das Blut schien ihm mit einem Mal aus dem Kopf gewichen zu sein. Seine ohnehin bleiche Haut glich nun der eines Toten. Er biss die Lippen zusammen und hob möglichst gleichmütig den die Augen und begegnete dem kalten Blick Voldemorts. Er bemühte sich, so emotionslos und gleichmütig wie möglich auszusehen. Nie sollte der dunkle Heerscher erfahren, was zwischen ihm und Hermine gewesen war und was er immer noch für sie empfand. Doch vermutlich wusste Voldemort das ohnehin schon längst. Sonst hätte er nicht verlangt, dass er Hermine tötete.

„Wie ihr wünscht, mein Lord.", antwortete er und verneigte sich knapp.

Voldemort lächelte kalt und selbstzufrieden.

„Ich wusste doch, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann." Mit diesen Worten entließ er ihn.

Als Draco Malfoy durch die Gänge eilte, focht er innerlich einen erbitterten Kampf mit sich selbst aus. Er empfand immer noch sehr viel für Hermine, ja, er war sich sogar beinahe sicher, dass er sie liebte. Das letzte Mal hatte er sie vor drei Jahren gesehen. Er lehnte sich in dem dunklen Korridor gegen die Wand und schloss die Augen. Damals hatte alles begonnen. In seinen Gedanken reiste er drei Jahre zurück, nach Hogwarts. Es war das erste Treffen ihres Jahrgangs ein Jahr nach ihrem Abgang.

_Es war Abend und sie hatten sich zum festlichen Dinner in der großen Halle versammelt. Unverwandt sah er zum Tisch der Ex- Gryffindors hinüber. Hermine saß wieder zwischen Weasley und Potter. Wie er die beiden doch hasste. Da nahmen die beiden ihm einfach die Chance, mit dieser tollen Frau zu sprechen. Missmutig nahm er einen Schluck aus seinem Pokal mit Kürbiswein. Wieso war ihm Granger eigentlich nicht früher aufgefallen? Er korrigierte sich. Sie war ihm aufgefallen, aber er hatte sich verboten, dieser Schwäche weiter nachzugeben. Woher kam dann jetzt dieser Sinneswandel? Er hatte sie ein Jahr lang nicht gesehen, hatte nur erfahren, dass sie jetzt im Ministerium arbeitete, aber nichts mehr. Er hatte immer gedacht, dass sie und Weasley zusammenkommen würden, aber anscheinend war dem nicht so. Jedenfalls konnte er seit seiner Ankunft, als er sie das erste Mal seit einem Jahr wieder erblickt hatte, seine Augen nicht von ihr nehmen. Er saß umringt von den anderen Ex- Slytherins, schenkte ihnen aber keinerlei Beachtung. Seine Augen waren ganz auf Hermine gerichtet. Sie unterhielt sich blendend mit den anderen Ex- Gryffindors, ständig in der Nähe von Potter und Weasley. Es würde schwierig werden, in ihre Nähe zu kommen. Aber er war doch schließlich ein Malfoy, für ihn existierte so was wie Schwierigkeiten nicht._

_Als das Festmahl beendet war, erhob sich Professor Dumbledore und klatschte in die Hände. _

„_Freunde!", rief er und wartete, bis er die komplette Aufmerksamkeit hatte. „Lasst uns somit die Tafel aufheben und zum Tanz übergehen!" Donnernder Applaus brandete ihm entgegen. Alle standen auf und auf einen Wink Dumbledores mit seinem Zauberstab hin rutschten die langen Tische zur Seite, sodass sich eine große Tanzfläche in dem Saal erstreckte. Der Direktor nahm Professor MacGonnagall galant bei der Hand und führte sie aufs Parkett. Gekonnt eröffneten sie mit einem Walzer den Tanz. Nach und nach folgten auch andere Tanzpaare ihrem Beispiel. Er wusste, dass dies nun seine Chance. Rasch sprang er auf die Beine und ignorierte Pansy Parkinsons hoffnungsvollen Blick vollkommen. Zielstrebig steuerte er auf Hermine zu, die zwischen ihren beiden Freunden stand. Verdutzt sahen die drei ihn an, als er vor ihnen stehenblieb. Er deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Hermine, willst du mit mir tanzen?", fragte er und bemühte sich, nicht allzu fordernd zu klingen, was ihm sogar gelang. Immer noch perplex musterte sie ihn misstrauisch. Er sah ihr flehend ihn ihre haselnussbraunen Augen. „Bitte!", setzte er nach. Sie nickte kaum merklich und legte ihre Hand in die seine. Willig ließ sie sich von ihm aufs Parkett führen. Sie tanzten den ganzen Abend miteinander. Wenn sie nicht tanzten, dann promenierten sie durch den Saal und unterhielten sich. Sie wussten beide nicht, was an diesem Abend mit ihnen los war. Früher hatten sie sich doch keines Blickes gewürdigt. Doch anscheinend konnte ein Jahr viel verändern. Nach dem Fest gingen sie noch durch das Schloss. „Weißt du noch, als du und Umbridge uns mit Dumbledores Armee im Raum der Wünsche erwischt habt?", fragte Hermine lachend. „Oh, wie habe ich dich damals gehasst!" Sie kicherte wieder. Er konnte nicht anders. Sie sah so süß aus, wie sie immer noch rot vom Tanzen (wirklich nur davon?) im Gesicht vor ihm stand, sich ihre widerspenstigen Haare um ihr Gesicht ringelten und ihre Augen strahlten. Er beugte sich vor und hauchte ihr einen zaghaften Kuss auf die Wange. Schlagartig erstarb ihr Lachen. Er fand sie einfach bezaubernd, wie sie ihn verdutzt ansah und man ihr anmerkte, dass sie nicht wusste, was sie davon halten sollte. Mutiger geworden fuhr er ihr zärtlich über ihre Locken, die sie heute Abend hochgesteckt hatte. Trotzdem hatten sich ein paar Strähnen gelöst und umrahmten ihr Gesicht. Sie stieß ihn nicht zurück. Beherzt näherte er seine Lippen den ihren und begann sie zu küssen, erst schüchtern, dann, als sie den Kuss erwiderte, leidenschaftlicher. Sie umklammerten sich und konnten sich lange Zeit nicht von einander lösen. Immer wieder fanden sich ihre Münder. Er konnte sein Glück nicht fassen. Niemals zuvor hatte er so gefühlt. Nie hätte er sich gedacht, dass er, Draco Malfoy, der er aus einer durch und durch reinblütigen Familie stammte, einmal sein größtes Glück in den Armen von Hermine Granger, die doch nichts weiter als ein Schlammblut war, finden würde. Lange standen sie eng umschlungen in dem von Mondlicht durchfluteten Gang. Er nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und sah ihr in die Augen. „Kannst du dich noch an den Raum, der nur von dem gefunden werden kann, der ihn in diesem Moment wirklich braucht, erinnern?", fragte er leise. Sie nickte. Ihr Lächeln verriet, dass sie längst den Grund wusste, wieso er sie das fragte. Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel. „Wollen wir ihn suchen?" Sie nickte bestimmt._

_Sie waren im dritten Stock. Zweifelnd sah Draco die steinerne Wand vor ihnen an. „Bist du sicher, dass es hier ist?", erkundigte er sich zweifelnd. Hermine erwiderte nichts. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und schien sehr konzentriert. Als in der Mauer vor ihnen plötzlich knirschend eine Tür erschien, umspielte ein triumphierendes Lächeln ihre Lippen. Draco öffnete wortlos die Tür und sie traten ein. Sie kamen in einen von Mondlicht durchfluteten Raum. Er wurde von einem großen Bett eingenommen, der Boden und die Bettdecke waren mit Rosenblättern bestreut. Hermine lächelte, als sie sich Draco zuwandte. Ohne ein Wort zusagen, begann sie ihn zu küssen. Sanft drängte er sie Richtung Bett. Langsam sanken sie in die weichen Kissen. Bewundernd fuhr er über ihren Körper. Er war wie in einem Rausch. Ihm schien, als hätte er noch nie so viel Glück erfahren. Zögernd sah er sie an, als er seine Hände an die Knöpfe ihres Kleides legte. Lächelnd sah sie ihn an und gab ihm wieder einen langen Kuss. Ermutigt öffnete er einen nach dem anderen, dann ließ er das Kleid von ihren Schultern gleiten. Er umarmte sie fest, bevor auch er begann, sich auszukleiden. Endlich fanden sie zueinander. Er wünschte, diese Nacht würde nie zu Ende gehen. _

_Er betrachtete sie. Sie war eingeschlafen, der Mond schien auf ihren wunderbaren Körper und tauchte ihn in sein silbriges Licht. Saft strich er über ihren Rücken. Vorsichtig beugte er sich über sie und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. Sie regte sich leise und schlang die Arme um ihn. Eng umschlungen schliefen sie ein. _

_Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war das Bett neben ihm leer. Erschrocken setzte er sich auf. Ihre Kleider fehlten, genauso wie sie selbst. Sie war gegangen. Enttäuscht ließ er sich zurücksinken. Sie war gegangen, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Hatte ihr die Nacht nichts bedeutet? Anscheinend nicht. Er fühlte einen Stich in seinem Herzen. Er fühlte sich betrogen. Es war doch mehr zwischen ihnen gewesen als nur Sex. Oder hatte er das Ganze falsch interpretiert? Er stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Sie hatte ihm auch keine Notiz hier gelassen. Ein bisschen wehmütig begann er sich anzukleiden. _

_In der Großen Halle suchte er nach ihrem Gesicht, aber er konnte sie nirgends entdecken. Potter und Weasley saßen zu zweit da, anscheinend hatte Hermine Hogwarts schon verlassen. Die restliche Zeit war er in sich gekehrt und er verließ das Klassentreffen so bald wie möglich._

Das war vor drei Jahren gewesen. Seit damals war kein Tag vergangen, an dem er nicht an sie gedacht hatte. Wieso war sie einfach gegangen? Wieso hatte sie nicht einmal ein Gespräch abgewartet? Darüber grübelte er beinahe Tag und Nacht. In diesen drei Jahren hatte er nie wieder etwas von ihr gehört. Er fragte sich oft, was sie wohl gerade in diesem Moment machte, ob sie verheiratet war, ob sie Kinder hatte. Bei diesem Gedanken spürte er jedes Mal einen leisen Stich in der Herzgegend. ‚Draco, reiß dich zusammen, es ist längst Vergangenheit! Es war bloß eine Episode zwischen euch! Sie ist nicht mehr wichtig', mahnte er sich selbst. ‚Du hast einen Auftrag zu erfüllen, vergiss das nicht! Töte Hermine! Töte sie und befreie dich damit von ihr!' Entschlossen hob er den Kopf. Seine grauen Augen waren blank wie Stahl. Ja, er würde sie töten. Und damit von ihr endlich frei sein. Frei von ihrem Bann.

Er war auf dem Weg zu ihrem Haus. Sie lebte am Ende der Straße in einem kleinen Häuschen. Er konnte das Licht bereits durch die Fenster schimmern sehen. ‚Keine Sentimentalitäten, Draco! Spreng die Tür auf, „Avada Kedavra!" und alles ist vorüber.' Er verkniff die Lippen. Seine Hand umklammerte den Zauberstab. Er stand vor ihrer Tür, den Zauberstab in seiner erhobenen Hand. Krachend flog die Tür auf, er stürmte vorwärts. „Ava…" Die Worte erstarben ihm auf den Lippen. Sie hatte ihn erwartet. Ihr Schutzschildzauber warf ihn zu Boden. „_Expelliarmus_!", schrie sie mit gellender Stimme. „_Expelliarmus_!" Ehe er sich versah, war er entwaffnet und sie stand drohend über ihm. „Was willst du?", brüllte sie drohend. „Wage es nicht, mir zu nahe zu kommen!" Er war überrascht. Wie konnte sie wissen, dass er kommen würde? Sein Blick fiel auf ein kleines Gebinde am Fensterkreuz. Er seufzte auf. Natürlich. Sie hatte ihr Haus mit magischen Gebinden versehen. Clever, wirklich clever. Aber wovor hatte sie so viel Angst? Oder worum? Die Frage erübrigte sich. Aus dem Nebenraum klang klägliches Wimmern. „Ich hasse dich, Malfoy!", zischte Hermine wütend. „Nicht nur, dass du kommst und mich töten willst, jetzt hast du sie auch noch aufgeweckt!" Er konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie hin und hergerissen war. Einerseits wollte sie sofort zu dem Kind laufen, andererseits war da ja immer noch er. Er, der gekommen war mit der Absicht, sie zu töten. „Wohl Ironie des Schicksals, oder?", grinste er schief. Sie versetzte ihm einen zornigen Fußtritt. „Wage es ja nicht!", fauchte sie. „Ich habe kein Problem damit, einen der drei Unverzeihlichen Flüche an dir zu testen!" Das Kind plärrte erneut. Hermines Kopf flog in Richtung des Nebenraums. Bestimmt richtete sie die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes auf Malfoy. „_Immobeo_!", sagte sie kalt.

Das nächste, was er wieder wahrnahm, war, dass sie mit der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes vor seinem Gesicht herumfuchtelte. Die Starre war von seinem Körper gewichen. Zögernd sah er sie an. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick drohend. „Wenn du auch nur zuckst, lasse ich dich in tausend Stücke fliegen!", sagte leise, aber gefährlich. Er sah ihr an, wie ernst sie das meinte. Er beschloss, lieber nichts zu riskieren. Sie war zwar vernünftiger als alle anderen Frauen, die er bis jetzt getroffen hatte, aber es war doch bewiesen, dass das schöne Geschlecht immer unberechenbar war. „Lass uns reden!", versuchte er.

„Nein!", schrie sie und nahm sofort wieder Verteidigungsstellung ein. „Wir werden nicht reden!"

„Und was willst du dann? Soll ich ewig auf dem Boden deiner Küche liegen?"

Sie zögerte. „Du wolltest mich töten, Draco. Woher weiß ich, dass das nicht wieder nur eine Finte ist?"

Er seufzte.

Sie überlegte.

„Steh auf.", sagte sie schließlich. „Los! Steh auf!"

Er gehorchte. Sie dirigierte ihn zum Küchentisch und hieß ihn auf einem Stuhl Platz zu nehmen. Ein Wink mit ihrem Zauberstab und Seile zurrten sich um seine Hände und Füße.

„Jetzt können wir reden.", antwortete sie gefährlich ruhig und ließ sich ihm gegenüber in einen Stuhl sinken. Immer noch war sie wachsam.

„Wie viel sind noch draußen?"

„Ich bin allein gekommen."

Sie schnaubte.

„Ach komm, Voldemort wird dich nie alleine losschicken!" Sie klang verächtlich.

„Doch.", erwiderte er leise. „Ich sollte ihm meine Loyalität beweisen."

Sie lachte böse auf. „Die Rechnung ging wohl nicht auf."

Ihr Blick wurde lauernd. „Was meinst du, was er wohl sagt, wenn ich ihm den Kopf Draco Malfoys zuschicken lasse?"

„Hör auf.", bat er verärgert.

„Oh, ich soll dich auch noch mit offenen Armen empfangen!", höhnte sie. „Oh, töte mich doch, Draco!"

Theatralisch breitete sie die Arme auf. „Ich will den Tod aus deinen Händen empfangen.", flüsterte sie. „Was hindert mich daran, dich jetzt zu töten?" Ihre Stimme war schneidend wie Glas.

„Nichts."

Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab in ihre Hand. „Bevor ich dich töte, möchte ich dir noch eine Frage stellen: Wieso?"

„Ich habe es dir schon gesagt.", erwiderte er müde. „Als Beweis meiner Loyalität."

Sie schnaubte erneut.

„Und weil es die einzige Möglichkeit ist, mich aus deinem Bann zu befreien.", setzte er leise hinzu.

Verblüfft ließ Hermine den Zauberstab sinken.

Draco hob den Kopf. „Ja, du hast richtig gehört. Hermine, ich habe dich nicht vergessen. Seit drei Jahren denke ich ständig an dich. Du verfolgst mich Tag und Nacht. Ich bin es Leid, andauernd von einer Frau gequält zu werden, die nichts anderes getan hat, als mit mir zu spielen."

Sie sah ihn stumm aus ihren großen haselnussbraunen Augen an.

„Ich stehe unter deinem Bann. Und ein Bann kann erst gelöst werden, wenn einer von beiden tot ist. Es wäre mir nicht leicht gefallen, dich zu opfern, aber ich hätte es getan. Ich war bereit dich zu töten. Ich hätte es nicht gerne getan. Es wäre für mich dir größte Qual gewesen, dich durch meine Hand tot zu wissen. Doch ich hatte keine andere Möglichkeit. Welche denn? Ich musste mich endlich von dir befreien. Ich habe mit mir gekämpft, aber letzten Endes hat dann die Vernunft gesiegt. Es ist weiser, dem Dunklen Lord als dem eigenen Herzen zu folgen. Also entschloss ich, dich zu opfern."

Er schwieg. Sie ebenfalls. Sie sah ihn immer noch an. Er hob den Blick von der Tischplatte.

„Warum bist du vor drei Jahren einfach verschwunden?", fragte er leise und klang sonderbar verletzlich. „Das habe ich nie verstanden."

Sie schluckte. „Was hätte es denn für einen Unterschied gemacht, Draco?" Ihre Stimme klang brüchig. „Die Nacht war wunderschön, aber was hätten wir für eine Zukunft gehabt? Gar keine, das weißt du genauso gut wie ich. Du bist ein Todesser! Alle wussten, dass du das Dunkle Mal schon trugst, als wir noch in der Schule waren. Was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Es war passiert und daran konnten wir nichts mehr ändern, aber wir mussten es vergessen. Es hätte doch keinen Sinn gemacht. Wenn irgendjemand davon erfahren hätte, dann hätten wir beide in ziemlichen Schwierigkeiten gesteckt. Überleg doch mal! Alle haben mitbekommen, dass wir den ganzen Abend zusammen waren und dann gemeinsam verschwunden sind. Wenn sie uns wieder zusammen gesehen hätten… Sie hätten eins und eins zusammengezählt. Und was dabei herausgekommen wäre, kannst du dir vorstellen. Draco Malfoy und das Schlammblut Granger. Wie hätte denn Voldemort darauf reagiert? Ich glaube kaum, dass er uns gratuliert hätte! Wir stehen auf zu verschiedenen Seiten, als dass wir eine Brücke zwischen uns schlagen könnten. Als ich am nächsten Morgen neben dir aufgewacht bin, war mir das klar. Ich wusste, dass ich die Nacht nie vergessen würde, dass ich dich nie vergessen würde, aber ich wusste auch, dass wir uns nie mehr wieder sehen konnten. Ich hielt es also für besser, uns die traurige Szene zu ersparen und vorzeitig zu gehen. Es war besser für uns beide. Glaub nicht, dass es mir leicht gefallen ist!"

Ihre Augen fanden sich. Plötzlich flammten die alten Gefühle wieder auf. Mit einer leisen Bewegung hob sie den Zauberstab und seine Fesseln lösten sich sachte. Er blieb sitzen. Sie sah ihn abwartend an. Er machte keinerlei Anstalten, aufzustehen und seinen Zauberstab zu holen. Sie erhob sich.

„Willst du Tee?"

Er nickte. Sie setzte den Kessel auf. Aus einem Wandschrank kamen Tassen, Milchkännchen und Zuckerdose geflogen. Die dampfende Teekanne folgte sogleich. Sie setzte sich wieder ihm gegenüber.

„Willst du noch bleiben?", fragte sie.

Er nickte. „Wir müssen reden."

Er sah sie an. „Du hast recht mit dem, was du sagst. Ein Todesser und ein Schlammblut können nicht glücklich miteinander werden. Auch wenn sie noch so viel füreinander empfinden. Aber, Hermine, es hat doch etwas zu bedeuten, dass wir beide uns nicht vergessen konnten! Dass immer noch so viel zwischen uns ist!"

Sie warf ihm einen traurigen Blick zu. „Es war eine Nacht, Draco!", warf sie sanft ein. „Nur eine Nacht. Nichts mehr und nichts weniger. Woher wollen wir wissen, dass es zwischen uns funktionieren kann? Es steht zu viel zwischen uns!"

„Ich weiß ja auch nicht, wie ich es mir vorstellen soll." Er machte eine nachdenkliche Pause. „Aber trotzdem weiß ich, dass du mir drei Jahre lang nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen bist. Denkst du, mir ist es leicht gefallen, das zu akzeptieren? Denk doch einmal an meine Familie! Denk daran, was ich erreicht habe! Ich kann nicht einfach alles aufgeben, selbst wenn ich es wollte."

Sie sah ihn aus ihren haselnussbraunen Augen an. Er fühlte, wie er wieder schwach wurde. Sie hatte immer noch eine große Anziehung auf ihn. Er konnte nicht mit ihr leben, das wusste er genau, denn ein Todesser wurde automatisch zum Verräter, wenn er sich mit einem Schlammblut einließ, aber ohne sie konnte er auch nicht leben, das war ihm jetzt klar geworden. Was sollte er nur tun? Wehmütig sah er sie an. Ihm wurde bewusst, wie sehr er sie doch liebte, und dass ihre Liebe keine Zukunft hatte.

Lange Zeit blieb es still zwischen ihnen.

Schweigend rührte sie in ihrer Tasse. Schließlich räusperte sie sich.

„Es gibt da etwas, was du nicht weißt.", begann sie vorsichtig. „Was ich dir jetzt sage, soll dich und dein Handeln in keinster Weise beeinflussen. Ich will nicht, dass du deswegen eine falsche Entscheidung triffst." Sie holte tief Luft. „Draco, die Nacht zwischen uns ist nicht ohne Folgen geblieben."

Er sah sie geschockt an.

„Heißt das… heißt das… du… ich… wir haben ein Kind??"

Sie nickte stumm. „Ich wusste nicht, ob ich es dir sagen sollte. Ich wollte. Doch ich wusste nicht, wie, und es hätte nur noch mehr Schwierigkeiten gebracht." Sie klang erschöpft.

Draco schwieg. Er hielt die Tischkante fest umklammert, so fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

„Du hättest es mir sagen müssen.", flüsterte er tonlos.

„Ich konnte ja kaum eine Eule schicken! Wohin denn? Vielleicht ins Todesser- Hauptquartier?", schnappte Hermine gereizt.

Er ließ den Kopf sinken. Er wusste nicht mehr, was er tun sollte. Er war Vater. Er hatte ein Kind, ein Halbblut. Und er war Todesser. Auf welcher Seite stand er noch? Auf welcher Seite konnte er noch stehen? Von nun an war er nicht mehr allein auf der Welt. Er hatte Verantwortung zu tragen, für das Kind und für Hermine, die Mutter seines Kindes.

„Ich habe sie Aurora genannt.", vernahm er ihre Stimme. „Sie schläft da drinnen." Mit dem Kopf deutete sie in Richtung des Nebenraumes. „Willst du sie sehen?"

Draco stand auf und folgte ihr.

In dem dunklen Zimmer stand ein Bettchen. Darin lag seine Tochter. Aurora. Sie schlief, die Ärmchen beidseits ihres Gesichtchens ausgebreitet. Das Haar fiel ihr in weichen blonden Locken halb über das Gesicht. Sie sah so friedlich aus. Er musste lächeln. Das war also seine Tochter. Seine und Hermines Tochter. Ihr gemeinsames Kind. Unwillkürlich fasste er nach Hermine und zog sie an sich. Er atmete ihren Duft ein. Und traf einen Entschluss. Er würde für seine Familie da sein, auch wenn das bedeutete, dass Voldemort ihn mit seiner gesamten Horde von Todessern bis ans Ende seiner Tage jagte. Er würde seinem Herzen folgen und zu der Frau, die er liebte, und zu ihrem gemeinsamen Kind halten. Er schmiegte sich an sie. Lange standen sie Arm in Arm vor Auroras Bettchen.

„Sie kommt nach dir.", flüsterte Hermine.

Dracos Lippen streiften sachte ihre Schläfe. „Ich bleibe bei euch.", erwiderte er ebenso leise. „Ich werde euch nicht verlassen. Ich will euch nicht verlieren."

Überrascht machte sich Hermine los. Sie bedeutete ihm, ihr in die Küche zu folgen. Behutsam schloss sie die Tür zu dem Zimmer, wo Aurora schlief.

Dann wurde sie wütend.

„Draco, bist du wahnsinnig? Weißt du denn überhaupt, was du sagst? Du bist ein Todesser, du bist einer der nächsten Gefolgsleute Voldemorts!" Sie war geschockt.

Er sah sie ruhig an.

„Hermine, ich habe meinen Entschluss gefasst. Ich werde euch nicht allein lassen. Ich werde euch beschützen."

„Ich kann gut auf uns alleine aufpassen!", schleuderte sie ihm entgegen. „Ich habe sie allein auf die Welt gebracht und ich ziehe sie auch alleine groß! Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht!" „Hermine!" Er wollte sie besänftigen.

Wütend drehte sie sich zu ihm um.

„Nein! Ich will es nicht!", rief sie. „Ich will nicht, dass du nur aus Verantwortungsgefühl hier bleibst!"

Sie brach erschrocken ab.

Er sah sie traurig an.

„Ich liebe dich.", sagte er schlicht. „Deswegen will ich bleiben."

Sie sah aus, als hätte ihr ein Troll in den Magen geboxt. Sie öffnete den Mund, als wollte sie etwas sagen, doch herauskam nur ein schwaches Krächzen.

Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und zog sie in seine Arme. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Brust und schluchzte hemmungslos.

„Du wolltest mich töten!"

Er wiegte sie sanft in seinen Armen. „Ich weiß.", sagte er leise. „Und ich war nicht überzeugt, dass es die beste Lösung war. Aber ich wusste keine andere. Ich wusste nur, dass ich dich liebe, aber nicht, wie es zwischen uns sein sollte."

„Sie werden uns jagen."

„Ja, das werden sie."

Sie sah ihn an und lächelte. Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln.

„Aber wenigstens sind wir zusammen. Du, ich und Aurora.", sagte er. „Und nichts und niemand wird uns trennen können."

Sie küssten sich. Hermine rannen die Tränen die Wangen hinab. Sie weinte vor Freude. Sie liebte ihn, ja sie liebte Draco Malfoy, den Todesser, der sie in der Schule immer nur gedemütigt hatte und dem sie ihr größtes Geschenk verdankte. Sie liebte ihn und sie wollte immer mit ihm zusammen sein. Es würden keine einfachen Zeiten auf sie zukommen. Aber solange sie zusammen waren, würde alles gut sein.

Sie hatten sich entschieden, entschieden für ein Leben auf der Flucht, aber für ein gemeinsames Leben als Familie, Draco, Hermine und Aurora.


End file.
